


Art for Joidieanne4eva's Story "Heartlines"

by mific



Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: Banners & Icons, Dancing, Digital Art, M/M, Mating, Team Gypsy Moon, alternate universe - gypsies, flamenco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-11
Updated: 2013-10-11
Packaged: 2017-12-27 10:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/977734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which they're shapeshifting wolves and Cougar's also a gypsy. A banner, and the scene where Jake first meets Cougar, illustrated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for Joidieanne4eva's Story "Heartlines"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Heartlines](https://archiveofourown.org/works/961040) by [joidianne4eva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joidianne4eva/pseuds/joidianne4eva). 



> Created for team "Gypsy Moon" as a complement to jodieanne4eva's fic, in the Ante up Losers Big Bang 2013.  
> Blended digital art.

Banner

 

 

Mating Dance


End file.
